


Bajusz

by stegnesz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shameful fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegnesz/pseuds/stegnesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szóval van ez a fura vonzalmam a halott karakterek, és az "egyáltalán nem aranyos emberek aranyos helyzetekbe hozása" iránt.</p><p>Remélem azért nem vagyok egyedül :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajusz

 

\- Kuzin! Beszélhetnénk egy percre? Kellemes nyári délután volt, a lágy szellő a tenger bódító illatát hozta magával. Meg persze a döglött halét, de erről Joanna finom hölgy lévén igyekezett nem tudomást venni.

 

Az erkélyen, ült, kilátással a kikötőre. Szeretett ott lenni, figyelni a hajókat, ahogy széles vitorláikkal a szélbe kapva siklanak a vízen, távoli tájakra, útjukat vijjogó sirályok kísérik. Az otthonra emlékeztette.

 

Most viszont nem volt ideje merengeni. Teljes figyelmét a kézimunka kötötte le. Dél óta hímzett egy kendőt, amit a dorne-i hercegnőnek szánt neve napjára. Nem volt különösebben oda az ilyesfajta csipcsup elfoglaltságokért, de mindig talált egy jó okot, amiért belefoghatott, és ezáltal egész élvezhetővé vált a dolog. Valamint a munka elvonta a figyelmét a külvilágról, a való életről, amitől néha bizony tényleg jó érzés volt elmenekülni, még egy olyan nőnek is, mint Joanna, aki pedig mindig igyekezett két lábbal a földön állni.

 

Ezért fordulhatott elő, hogy nem vette észre kuzinját felé sétállni, se mellé érni, csak jól ismert, érces hangja zökkentette ki őt a koncetrálásból, amitől össze is rezzent egy kicsit. Több hete nem látta őt, a királlyal és a herceggel a folyóvidékre mentek, sürgős ügyeket intézni. _Ha Tywin itt van, akkor Aerys is_ \- futott át az agyán,mielőtt felnézett volna. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Rhaella hercegnő megint kellemetlenkedni fog, neki pedig megint figyelnie kell, hogy mikor és hol tartózkodhat egyedül a kastélyban.

 

\- Hát hogyne…- pillantott fel végre szórakozottan, miután sikerült elterelni a gondolatait, majd megállt a mondat közepén.– Az istenek irgalmazzanak Tywin, mit történt az arcoddal??-kiáltotta feldúltan. A félkész kendő a padlóra esett, de Joanna még csak észre sem vette, annyira sokkolta a látvány.

 

Tywin arcán, a szája felett és az orra alatt, egy furcsa, kissé kunkori, sárga színű pamacs ült. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított az aranyszínű, elegáns göndör hajára, amit nagy gonddal mindig hátrasimított. Olyan volt, mint egy kupac összeragadt szalma, vagy egy ronda kis selyemhernyó. Visszataszító volt.

 

-Ja ez…?-kérdezte Tywin zavartan, akaratlanul is megérintve a kérdéses arcszőrzetet. Furcsa volt így látni, őt, aki zsenge kora ellenére mindig olyan talpraesett, komoly és nyugodt volt, most azonban, talán először életében úgy viselkedett, mint egy félszeg kamaszfiú. –Nem volt időm borotválkozni az úton, és Aerys azt mondta…-nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, Joanna villámgyorsan közbevágott.

 

-Oh értem-mondta komolyan, majd kendőjét felszedve újra neki állt a munkának.-Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy így is elnyeri sokak tetszését-tette hozzá, és majd megőrült, úgy kellett koncentrálnia,hogy visszafojtsa a nevetést. Azzal rémesen megbántaná őt, azt pedig a legkevésbé sem szeretné, hiszen barátok voltak, és szüksége volt rá. Igyekezett tehát nem ránézni, bár félszemmel így is látta, mennyire lesújtotta őt.

 

\- Nos mit is szerettél volna kérdezni,Ser Tywin? - igyekezett gyorsan elterlelni a témát. Ő azonban először mintha meg se hallotta volna, sebzett méltósággal állt mint egy hasba lőtt oroszlán, majd végre, még mindig kissé félszegen közölte: -Bocsáss meg, most nem érek rá, eszembe jutott,hogy fontos dolgom van. - azzal sarkon fordult, és gyors léptekkel eltűnt a hálóterme irányába. Joanna enyhe bűntudattal nézett utána.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Aznap este a vacsoránál, Tywin frissen borotvált,sima arccal, elszánt tekintettel jelent meg.

**Author's Note:**

> Minden szerzői jog fenntarva!
> 
> Ez egy fanfiction, a szereplők és a helyszínek természetesen nem sajátok, szóval az a jog George R. R. Martint illeti.


End file.
